The limited cut-off frequency of printed doped polysilicon (PDPS) transistors and other types or kinds of transistors may not allow their application to RFID tags operating at higher radio frequencies (e.g., at a UHF frequency). However, the implementation and use of PDPS and other transistors is well known, including for MOSCAP devices. Such transistors and MOSCAP devices are useful in many applications. There is a need, however, for a low-cost, reliable solution for modulating (e.g., encoding) information and detecting high-frequency wireless signals in an RFID or other wireless tag (e.g., operating at one or more UHF and/or RF frequencies).
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.